stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan D. Clemmons
| birth_place = Myrtle Beach, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Laura Ann | profession = Real Estate Attorney | religion = | party = Republican Party |}} Alan D. Clemmons (born December 6, 1958) is a member of the South Carolina House of Representatives, where he has served since 2002. He is a Republican. Clemmons was born in Myrtle Beach. From 1978 to 1980 Clemmons served as a missionary for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Southern Mexico. He is a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Clemmons holdss a bachelor's degree from Coastal Carolina University and a JD from Hamline University. Clemmons currently practices real estate law in Myrtle Beach. Clemmons and his wife Laura Ann are the parents of two daughters. Early Political Career Clemmons was a member of the Horry County Planning Commission from 1996 to 1998. He was a delegate to the Republican National Convention in 2000 and 2008, and was an alternate in 2004. He served as vice-chairman of the Horry County Republican Party from 1995 to 1997 and served as chairman from 1997 until 2000. S.C. House of Representatives Clemmons serves as Chairman of the House Judiciary Committee's Election Laws Subcommittee, putting him at the center on several items of note in the S.C. House of Representatives. His most significant accomplishments include writing South Carolina's Voter ID law. His work on the Voter ID law earned him the 2011 Terry Haskins AwardVoter ID effort earns Clemmons top state award from the South Carolina Republican Party. In 2011 and 2012, Clemmons was also one of the chief architects of South Carolina's legislative and Congressional redistricting effort, securing the new Seventh Congressional District for the Pee Dee and Grand Strand area of South Carolina. Clemmons' position as a subcommittee chairman ensured he played a key role in working to secure federal approval for redistricting the S.C. House and the Congressional plans. Clemmons received the Terry Haskins Award again in 2012 for his work on issues important to the Republican Party Platform as well as for his work on the redistricting process. Clemmons has also taken the lead in South Carolina on pro-Israel issues.Pro-Israel Lawmakers Promote One State> From 2004 until 2008, Clemmons served as Secretary-Treasurer of the S.C. House Republican Caucus. He was term-limited from seeking additional years in the position. He has also been a staunch voice in the S.C. General Assembly in favor of extending Interstate 73 to Myrtle Beach. He currently serves as Board Chairman of the National I-73/I-74/I-75 Associationhttp://www.i73.com/aboutus.html Among other pieces of legislation, Clemmons was the sponsor of the Rider Safety Act which emphasizes the responsibility of individuals to act responsibly on amusement park rides. Sources *http://www.votesmart.org/bio.php?can_id=MSC72888?q=print *[http://www.nytimes.com/2006/03/12/travel/12heads.html New York Times article on Amusement Park safety] *Forbes.com bio Category:1958 births Category:Members of the South Carolina House of Representatives Category:American Mormon missionaries in Mexico Category:Coastal Carolina University alumni Category:Hamline University alumni Category:American lawyers Category:Living people Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries